The Clark Sisters
The Clark Sisters are an American gospel vocal group consisting of four sisters:Jacky Clark Chisholm, Elbernita "Twinkie" Clark-Terrell, Dorinda Clark-Cole, and Karen Clark Sheard. A fifth sister, Denise Clark Bradford, no longer performs with the group. The Clark Sisters are the daughters of legendary gospel musician and choral director Dr. Mattie Moss Clark. They are credited for helping to bring gospel music to the mainstream and are considered as pioneers of contemporary gospel. Their biggest crossover hits include: "Is My Living in Vain?" "Hallelujah," "He Gave Me Nothing to Lose," "Endow Me," their hit song "Jesus Is A Love Song," "Pure Gold," "Expect a Miracle," and their largest mainstream crossover gold certified, "You Brought the Sunshine." The Clark Sisters have won two1 Grammy Awards. With 16 albums to their credit and millions in sales, the Clark Sisters are the highest-selling female gospel group in history.2 Contents hide * 1 History ** 1.1 The early years ** 1.2 Turmoil ** 1.3 More success ** 1.4 Emerging solo artists ** 1.5 The sisters' reunion ** 1.6 Gospel Grammy awards sweep * 2 "The Clark Sound" * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Other Appearances * 4 Covers * 5 References * 6 External links Historyedit The early yearsedit The Clark Sisters were born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. They each began singing at an early age, and by the late 1960s they were all performing together in church services, usually singing songs written and arranged by their mother. A few years later, Dr. Mattie Moss Clark turned over control of the group to Twinkie, who would then go on to write, arrange, conduct, and produce all of the Clark Sisters' recordings. In 1973, the sisters recorded their first album, Jesus Has A Lot To Give, on their uncle's local label Billesse Records.3 The following year, Dr. Mattie Moss Clark Presents The Clark Sisters was released and people around Detroit began to take notice of the group. The Clark Sisters signed to Sound of Gospel Records in 1974. Under this association, the group released albums such as Unworthy, Count It All Joy, and He Gave Me Nothing to Lose. It was not until the early 1980s that The Clark Sisters began to become more widely known.[peacock term] Their popularity soared with the release of the live recording Is My Living In Vain. The first live recording by The Clark Sisters spent an entire year at number one on Billboard's Gospel Music chart.[citation needed] Opening with the bluesy title track, each sister vocally declares that their dedication to Christ is not a useless effort. The innovative "Haya" was funky enough to find its way into a Tonex produced track over two decades later. Karen Clark's lead on "Speak Lord" expresses deep faith while the call to worship is raised on "Now Is The Time". Another hit from this release, "Expect Your Miracle", is still a staple in black churches across the country.4 Their next release You Brought the Sunshine would prove to be a monster hit via the title track. Reminiscent of Stevie Wonder's "Master Blaster (Jammin')," the song became a hit in church houses and on dance floors, including New York's Studio 54.5 "Sunshine" was picked up from its original independent gospel record label Sounds of Gospel and distributed by both Westbound Records and Elektra Records. In 1983, the song peaked at #16 on the Black Singles chart, #27 on the Club Play Charts, and #80 on the Hot R&B Charts6 driving the album to Gold sales. This album continues to display Twinkie’s signature blend of scripture with unprecedented vocal and musical arrangements on biblically based songs like "Psalms 31." The album's other songs include the sincere prayer found within the lyrics of both "Center of Thy Will" and "Endow Me," featuring a young but already vocally mature Karen, as well as "Overdose of the Holy Ghost", showcasing Dorinda’s vocal dexterity. The disco-inspired "He Keeps Me Company" is noted for its bubbly syncopation.4 The sisters delivered another progressive effort in 1982, Sincerely, which included "Name It And Claim It" and the politically charged "World." Though its success was overshadowed by the previous hit "You Brought The Sunshine", the album received a Grammy nomination.4 Turmoiledit In 1983, the Clark Sisters were invited to perform at the Grammy Awards. It proved to be one of the highlights of the annual awards ceremony, but the church did not approve of it. The church told their mother,Mattie Moss Clark, that she could not perform with her girls again. More successedit After a four-year gap between releases, the sisters continued as a foursome, signing with Rejoice Records, a division of Word. This new deal yielded the Grammy-nominated Heart & Soul (1986) featuring the mainstream single "Time Out". This project made a top 5 debut on Billboard's Gospel Charts and garnered the group a coveted Dove Award. It featured the original versions of “Jesus Is A Love Song”, “Balm in Gilead”, and “Pray for the USA", which has been re-recorded several times. The music took on a more contemporary sound with programmed drums and synthesizers. Also included on this album were “Smile, God Loves You”, “Time Out”, “I Am Blessed”, and the funky “He’ll Turn Your Scars Into Stars.”4 In 1988, The Clark Sisters released their Billboard chart-topping and critically acclaimed album Conqueror. It featured a bolder, more intense sound, with synthesizers, drum machines and more funk-oriented beats.Conqueror quickly became a fan favorite with hits like “The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Day” and the original studio version of “Jesus Forevermore”.4 In 1989, The Clark Sisters released their highly anticipated live album, Bringing it Back Home, recorded in their home town of Detroit. It was the last recording from The Clark Sisters on Word Records’ Rejoice imprint and the last group album with Twinkie just before the launch of her solo career. The album included both previous hits and new material. It featured guest appearances from gospel icon Rance Allen and backing choir vocals from The Michigan State Choir directed by Dr. Mattie Moss Clark.4 In 1994, the Clark Sisters released their last studio album before breaking grounds into their successful solo careers. Their last studio album of the decade, Miracle, was the first album The Clark Sisters recorded without the songwriting and vocals of Twinkie Clark. Produced by BeBe Winans & Michael J. Powell, this disc features a very pop version of the Clark Sisters classic "Expect A Miracle" (now titled "Miracle") and a remake of the classic "Jesus Is The Best Thing". Dorinda made her songwriting debut on a Clark Sisters recording with "Work To Do". That album, although it fared well in sales, did not match the success of previous albums due to the Clark Sisters not being able to tour and promote the project, due to the illness of their mother, Dr. Mattie Moss Clark, who passed away in September 1994 from diabetes complications.4 Emerging solo artistsedit Following their last Word Records release, Twinkie resumed her calling as a minister and recorded the independent solo album Comin' Home in 1992. Twinkie Clark re-appeared in 1996 with a pair of albums to her credit: the solo studio release The Masterpiece for Ben Tankard's Tribute Records label and the live project Twinkie Clark-Terrell presents FAMU Gospel Choir. Karen delivered her solo debut Finally Karen in 1997. The album, featuring star turns from The Clark Sisters, Faith Evans, and daughter Kierra Sheard, was nominated for a Grammy in addition to winning a Soul Train Lady of Soul award. She has since released four more solo albums: 2nd Chance, The Heavens Are Telling, It's Not Over and All in One. Dorinda released her first solo album, Dorinda Clark-Cole in 2002, earning her two Stellar awards, and a Soul Train Lady of Soul award. Dorinda has since released two more solo albums: Live in Houston and Take It Back, each of which have earned Dorinda the award for Female Vocalist of the Year at the Stellar Awards. Dorinda also in 2011 released solo album "I Survived". Jacky released her first solo effort, Expectancy, in 2005, which features The Clark Sisters on the track "Blessing Me." The Clark Sisters have all contributed in various capacities to each other's albums, whether they sang or wrote lyrics. The sisters' reunionedit More recently, The Clark Sisters did a live recording on July 8, 2006 in Houston, Texas entitled Live... One Last Time. The recording was directed and produced by Donald Lawrence and was released as a CD on April 10, 20077 on EMI Gospel, followed by a CD/DVD Special Edition release June 19, 2007. In support of the reunion album, The Clark Sisters embarked on a 25-city concert tour beginning October 4, 2007 inNashville, Tennessee.8 Following the group's resurgence in popularity, Rhino Entertainment released a greatest-hits collection including material from three albums recorded for Word Records from the mid 80's through the early 90's, including the Grammy-nominated Heart & Soul. The album, Encore: The Best of The Clark Sisters, was released February 12, 2008.910 Clark sister Dorinda mentioned during an acceptance speech at the 2008 Stellar Awards that due to the overwhelming response to Live... One Last Time, the group was considering recording again.11 Gospel Grammy awards sweepedit Though The Clark Sisters have been thrice nominated previously for the Best Soul Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group Grammy with 1983's Sincerely, 1986's Heart & Soul, and 1988's Conqueror without a win,12 the group won two Grammys in 2008. Live - One Last Time won the Best Traditional Gospel Album. Its album track "Blessed & Highly Favored" won the Best Gospel Performance. As songwriter of "Blessed & Highly Favored," Karen Clark Sheard won the individual Best Gospel Song.1314 Additionally, at the 50th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony featuring a gospel segment with Aretha Franklin, Mary J. Blige, Israel & New Breed, and Trin-i-tee 5:7, The Clark Sisters performed a snippet of their signature "You Brought The Sunshine" when the ceremony was broadcast on February 10 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA.15 The Clark Sisters recorded a Christmas CD followed special appearances with Karen's daughter Kierra Sheard and their cousins Bill Moss Jr. and James Moss known as J Moss and produced by J Drew Sheard. "The Clark Sound"edit The Clark Sisters are renowned for their vocal stylings, dubbed as "The Clark Sound." They incorporate high and fast melismas, acrobatic trills and riffs, and deep, soulful growls, or "squalls". The sisters are also known for the individual distinctive sounds that they contribute. Jacky (alto/tenor) is known for her soft, smooth, deeper vocals. Denise (soprano) is known for her very high pitch, soprano acrobatics akin to arias, and carrying the melodic soprano lines. Dorinda (alto), the "jazzy" sister, inputs scats and riffs. Karen (soprano) is known for her riffs, runs, growls, very vast vocal range, ability to reach into the whistle range, and has also been known to implement an "echo" in her live performances. Twinkie with her soulful squalls and deep growls (alto/tenor/soprano/bass) is credited with being the "heart of the Clark Sisters." Early in the group's development, Twinkie was the chief songwriter, music and vocal arranger, producer, and also possessing a wide vocal range from soprano to contralto. There is no single lead vocalist in the group. Jacky leads songs such as "Wonderful Counselor," "I've Got An Angel," and "So Much Joy", and "God Understands All". Dorinda leads "Overdose of the Holy Ghost," "Time Out" and "My Redeemer Liveth", "I Won't Let Go 'Til You Bless My Soul", "Determination", "Looking To Get There (Heaven)", and "Sanctify Me Lord". Karen sings lead on "Hallelujah," "Endow Me," the Grammy-winning "Blessed and Highly Favored." Twinkie leads on "Pray for the USA," "I've Got The Victory", and their biggest hit "You Brought The Sunshine." Denise Clark sings lead on "Something Worth Living For", "Count It All Joy", and "Christ Is Born Today." The group's sound and success have been highly influential on the contemporary genre of gospel music.16 Discographyedit Albumsedit * 1973: Jesus Has a Lot to Give * 1974: Dr. Mattie Moss Clark Presents the Clark Sisters * 1975 Sound Of Gospel Presents * 1976: Unworthy * 1978: Count It All Joy #20 (US Gospel) * 1978: New Dimensions of Christmas Carols * 1979: He Gave Me Nothing to Lose (But All to Gain) #18 (US Gospel) * 1980: Is My Living in Vain #18 (US Gospel) * 1981: You Brought the Sunshine #9 (US Gospel) * 1982: Sincerely #12 (US Gospel) * 1982: Gospel * 1984: Heart and Soul (First version Never released) * 1986: Best * 1986: Heart and Soul #5 (US Gospel) * 1988: Conqueror #7 (US Gospel), #29 (US Contemporary Christian) * 1989: Bringing It Back Home #13 (US Gospel) * 1994: Miracle #8 (US Gospel) * 2007: Live - One Last Time #1 (US Gospel), #56 (US Billboard 200) * 2008: Encore: The Best of the Clark Sisters * 2008: The Clark Sisters Definitive Gospel Collection * 2009: A Clark Family Christmas #15 (US Gospel) Singlesedit Other Appearancesedit * "Lift Up Your Heads, O Ye Gates" - Commissioned & The Clark Sisters (from Handel's Messiah: A Soulful Celebration) (Reprise, 1992) * "Nothing to Lose" - Florida A&M University Gospel Choir featuring The Clark Sisters (Crystal Rose, 1996) * "Jesus Is a Love Song" - Karen Clark-Sheard featuring The Clark Sisters (from Finally Karen) (Island, 1997) * "Pure Gold" - Karen Clark-Sheard featuring The Clark Sisters (from Finally Karen... Live! - VHS Only) (Island/Polygram Video, 1997) * "Show Me the Way" - Dorinda Clark-Cole featuring The Clark Sisters (from Dorinda Clark-Cole) (Gospocentric, 2002) * "You Brought the Sunshine" - Kelly Price feat. The Clark Sisters (Def Soul, 2003) * "I'm Not Perfect" - Missy Elliott feat. The Clark Sisters (from This Is Not a Test) (Elektra, 2003) * "I Made It" - Twinkie Clark featuring The Clark Sisters (from Home Once Again) (Verity, 2004) * "Blessing Me" - Jacky Clark-Chisholm featuring The Clark Sisters (from Expectancy) (Entheos, 2005) * "Higher Ground" - Robert Randolph & The Clark Sisters (from Oh Happy Day: An All-Star Music Celebration) (EMI Gospel/Vector Recordings, 2009)17 * "I Wanna Thank You"- The Clark Sisters, Kierra Sheard, and J Moss(from "Silky Soul Music... an All-star Tribute to Maze feat. Frankie Beverly) (Brantera Music Group, 2009) Coversedit * One of the Clarks' signature songs "Is My Living In Vain" was remade by R&B quartet Xscape, as well as Light Records gospel quartet Zie'l. * An early Clark favorite "Endow Me" from their chart topping album You Brought The Sunshine was remade by Coko featuring Faith Evans, Fantasia Barrino, and Lil' Mo on her 2006 gospel debut. * "You Brought The Sunshine" has been covered by artists such as Al Green, Kelly Price, Shirley Murdock, Out of Eden, Melinda Doolittle and LeJeune Thompson. * The ending vamp of the song "I've Got An Angel" from the (1986) Heart & Soul album of the Clark Sisters was used by Aaliyah in the song "Never Givin' Up" off of her 1996 album "One In A Million". * "Hallelujah" from the Clark Sisters was sung in the Derek Luke film Antwone Fisher, starring Denzel Washington. * Mary J. Blige sampled The Clark Sisters' 1980 "They Were Overcome (By the Word)" from their "Is My Living in Vain?" album. She used the sample on "Checkin' for Me," from her 2001 smash album, "The Breakthrough." Category:Bands